The Greek Harry Potter
by Greek Phantom
Summary: We all know J.K. Rowling's version of Harry Potter. But what happens in Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 6th year when two Greek sisters come into the picture? A few hidden secrets shall be revealed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Boom! At the feet of Alpha and Omega, plates crashed on the floor. Suddenly, all chatter stopped and the yelling ceased. Everyone looked at the twins in astonishment, wondering what was going on.

"Opa!" The sisters yelled simultaneously.

The crowd still stared with blank expressions. Suddenly Alpha shouted to their audience in Greek, "Ti?" And then in English, "Vat you looking at?"

"It Festival of Fontus of the Roman Empire Day! It holiday, we celebrate!" Omega exclaimed.

Harry and Ron broke out in laughter, enchanting the entire room in it. Soon, everyone forgot about the holiday, and they quickly finished their breakfasts, not wanting to be late for class. Sometimes even Dumbledore wondered how the pesky twins got admitted into Hogwarts.

Once all attention was off the two girls, Omega glanced at Alpha and spoke, "Did you get the message? Yiayia vill be coming here to visit!"

Alpha surprised her with a jump of glee. "Yiayia? At Hogwarts? This vill be vondervull! Tha einai poli, poli kala!" This sudden change of language earned Alpha a few stares from nearby diners. "STAMATA, se barakalo?" As the eyes quickly cast downwards, Alpha replied, "Efharisto!" with a triumphant smile.

"Whoa! What was that? Italian or something?" Ron asked his new friends in admiration.

"Greek, stupid." Omega replied bluntly.

From out of nowhere, Tutti and Frutti walked up. Tutti wore her tight shirt a little too tight, showing her stomach. Frutti obeyed Tutti, and admired her from afar. Tutti had as much eye make-up on as you could fit on ten people. Frutti wanted to be just like her. They always hung around Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Greek twins. The five Gryffindors were all bothered by the two. They were disturbed.

"Hey guys, like, what's up?" asked Tutti, twirling a piece of her blond, curly hair between her fingers. Alpha and Omega exchanged amused glances. Harry and Hermione barely suppressed their giggles. Ron however burst out laughing.

Frutti joined in the fake laughter, both of them combined, sounding like a squeaky see-saw. Frutti, obviously not getting the memo, continued laughing long after Tutti had stopped.

"Can we, like sit here? Like, that would be, like totally awesome!" Frutti eagerly asked, though Tutti glared at her, wanting the honors of asking.

"Ummm. That might be a problem since you are in Ravenclaw!" Ron burst out.

"Ade, Piyene, piyene! Ade, ade. . . MOVE!" Omega yelled.

"Yeah...so. I have like no idea what you like just said. So I'm just going to like, so totally sit here anyway." And with that said, Tutti sat down next to Hermione with Frutti following, sitting on her other side.

"Like, ehmyGAWD! Like how could like you like sit there. Like, take a ticket. Like, come, like back LATER!" Ron spurted out, imitating the girls.

At that moment, Dumbledore walked over to the Gryffindor table, tapped the two, emotionally disturbed girls, on the shoulder and said,"Ms. Skinnyface and Ms. Faceskinny, I do believe you are in the wrong seats. If you would so kindly move to your own house table, then you would save me the immense trouble of issuing you both a detention."

"A detention? Like ehmygawd, Dumbledawrf, I mean like, Professor Dumbledore. Like, fine, we'll move," Tutti ungratefully said as Dumbledore rolled his eyes, causing all of the children to laugh. Even though he was small, he had a lot of expression. At once Tutti and Frutti assumed their rightful places at the Ravenclaw table.

Resuming their conversation, Hermione turned back to Alpha and Omega and asked, "Tell me, how did you end up all the way over here at Hogwarts?"

"Vell, it all started vith Yiayia. I believe you all say grand-ma?" Alpha started. "Her mama vas a vitch! She vas ze best student in her class!"

"Naturally they had to invite us, tinking we were as good as her! That voman is coming in a vew days!" Omega finished

"Interesting, and what part of Greece are you from?" asked Harry, leaning in so he could understand them better with their Greek accents.  
"Vell, ve are originally vrom Sparta, then ven we turned tvelve, ve moved to the US. That is vy ve speak englis! Sparta is beautivul island. Ve make many domalthes there," Omega whispered with a look of pure joy on her face. That look spread to Alpha, and both of them were pulled into a daze of happy memories.

Ron cast a sidelong glance towards Harry, clearly confused. "Ok you lost me. What are these d-domak-as you speak of?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you dolt. It's a wonder that you made it this far. Domalthes is a type of Greek food consisting of a mixture of rice and meat wrapped tightly in a grape leave. Honestly, you two, you're so clueless." Ron and Harry just stared at Hermione dumbfounded.

BING! BING! BING!

"That would be the bell, and _I_ am going to class. Now I suggest you two nitwits should get packing too. You wouldn't want to be late to Potions class now would you? We all know what happens then. . ." Hermione quickly said smartly to her friends.

As everyone filed out of the Great Hall, Harry asked with great interest, "So, would you mind showing us later how you broke those plates with out hurting yourself?"

"Later? Ve show you now!" Alpha exclaimed picking up her plate and demonstrating the natural art of plate breaking. Although, as Ron picked up a plate and smashed it against the table, a silvery vapor rose from the shards and above their heads.

Yes, it was indeed, the Evil Smoke Monster (ESM for short!).

Alpha and Omega both turned towards each other, grinned, and then each grabbed a stack of plates. They destroyed the ESM by tearing him apart, with SUPER PLATES.

"Expestronnda!" Harry yelled, casting a strong spell. The plates slowly sailed through the air and quickly destroyed the ESM.

Then the four friends jumped up in glee and frolicked through the valley of broken plates.

Ron, suddenly turning white asked, "Harry, what time is it? Please don't tell me we're late to potions!"

Harry glanced down at his watch and said, "Don't worry; we still have five more minutes!"

All four of them relieved, headed for the dungeons. Halfway there however, Harry stopped and exclaimed, "WAIT! I've just remembered! My watch hasn't worked properly since the Tri-wizard tournament!" At that moment, all four heads turned around to read the big clock on the wall next to them. They were about ten minutes late to their class. All stomachs dropped. Harry, Ron, Alpha, and Omega all glanced at each other before letting out piercing screams. They burst into the dungeons and threw open Snape's door.

**Author's Note: Hey fellow readers! Just thought we'd let you know that this story was written by two actual Greeks and was not meant to offend anybody who reads this. Just wanted to right something funny! We're very proud of our heritage and don't mean anything by this story! Hope you enjoyed! And remember, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

All Gryffindors turned towards the four children, scared and worried for their friends. Looks of worry soon turned to looks of fear, for Professor Snape fixed his glare intently on the small group of kids.

"Five points will be taken from each and every one of you. Do NOT disturb my class! Find your seats," Snape finished. All of the Gryffindor Fifth Years were angry because this wouldn't have happened if Slytherins had just burst through the door.

"Now, as I was saying Ms. Souvlaki…" Snape began before all the Gryffindors were overcome with suppressed laughter. "Oh yes, and before I forget, you four will be receiving a detention this Saturday helping that overly large oaf you call your friend, hatch eggs for Professor Flitwicks class." Ron sighed, knowing that taking points wouldn't have sufficed for Snape.

As the children settled down into their seats, they knew that something bad would happen this Saturday, for they felt it in their bones. This feeling grew throughout the class, making it almost unbearable. They wondered how they could solve the mystery of Saturday, before it arrived. After the painful class with resentful Snape, the foursome told Hermione of the ESM and their feelings.

"Wait. So let me get this straight. Ron, you smashed a plate causing an evil silvery monster to come, making you late to class. And now you're telling me that you have a feeling of dread like something awful might happen?" Hermione said half exasperated, half confused. "Do you really think I am going to believe that?"

"It_ is_ true Hermione, we all saw it, didn't we guys?" Harry stood up, believing in himself, as everyone nodded eagerly.

"Alright, I guess anything could happen at Hogwarts. But, all of you will be together without me, at the detention I mean. But maybe we should first concentrate on your feeling of dread. Could you try and explain it more? For instance, was it paranoia or something else?" Hermione asked, curious as to what this all meant.

"Vell, I velt it you know. It vas fear, and a little grief," Alpha responded.

"Interesting. Personally, I think you should tell Dumbledore. You remember what happened with Harry's visions last year..." Hermione responded, deep in thought now.

Omega, visibly dumbfounded asked, "Vat happen? Vat you see?" She turned to Harry, waiting for a reaction.

Harry clearly uncomfortable spoke,"Oh, uh...I had a vision last year that Ron's dad was hurt. I told Dumbledore and sure enough, we found him just in time to get him medical help at St. Mungo's."

Now turning to Ron, Omega apologized quickly, and then abruptly decided to go talk to Dumbledore, Alpha agreeing with her. Arm in arm, the twins spiraled around to the direction of the Headmaster's office, obviously waiting for the group to follow.

When they did not, Alpha and Omega turned to them before Alpha exclaimed, "Vy you not come? I tink tis important!"

"Look, what happened to Harry was different. We're not actually having visions, are we? Besides, Dumbledore is leaving this afternoon for a trip," Ron explained, a bit apprehensive.

The twins cast each other nervous glances before turning completely to follow Ron, Harry, and Hermione to Professor McGonagall's class.

After McGonagall's class they went to lunch, finding that the Evil Smoke Monster prevailed!

**Author's Note: A little short? I know. But just thought we should get a little suspense going. Please review!**


End file.
